


Taboo

by autumnangelwrites



Series: Summer Prompts Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is dead, Dami feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnangelwrites/pseuds/autumnangelwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all of his defenses, Damian is still a little boy that occasionally misses his home. Good thing Alfred's there to lend a furry shoulder to cry on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

As soon as the explosive argument fell silent, Tim knew he had gone too far. Steph, previously draped over the couch, was sitting up and staring at him with silent horror.

_“No one asked you to come here, Damian! Why don’t you just go back to your mother?”_

It was a taboo subject. Tim, as well as the rest of the family, knew that something had happened between Damian and Talia. The kid shut down at the mention of his mother, and he only talked about her with a sort of clinical efficiency that was used to discuss the police files. So far, Dick managed to persuade everyone to skirt around the issue—except Jason, since he loved to poke at everyone’s sore spots—despite his obvious concern. It wasn’t hard to notice that there had been some kind of falling out, and that the topic of Talia should be avoided at all costs.

Sometimes, though, Damian knew just what to say to make Tim want to hurt him.

Damian’s expression blanked, and he quickly turned and strode from the room. Steph made a half-hearted attempt to call after him, but she only slumped back on the couch and gave Tim a _look_ as her call went unacknowledged.

“That was really shitty of you,” Damian heard her tell Tim, but the chastising didn’t make him feel any better. If he were being honest, the only thing—the only one—that could help in this situation would be his oblivious, happy go lucky mentor. The mentor that was currently traversing around off-world with that stupid group of heroes.

Damian shouldered the door to his room harshly, then turned and shut it quietly. It wouldn’t do to make a scene; Ra’s al Ghul’s grandson was above such theatrics. That’s what his mother used to tell him, anyway. Why show someone he’s upset when he can simply have them executed?

Damian turned and slumped against his door, sliding down until he was hugging his knees. He chastised himself even as he took a deep, calming breath. He was above such pitiful displays of emotion. If he got all teary and upset every time someone poked at his weak spots, he would be of no use to the Batman. To his father.

Except, Damian reminded himself, taking another slow breath, his father was dead. He would never be of use to him now. Grayson was such a soft excuse of a human being that he probably wouldn’t even try to be stern about Damian’s displays of emotion. He’d probably insist on _talking_ and _cuddling_ and generally treating Damian like the child he _absolutely wasn’t_.

Damian wasn’t ready to acknowledge how good that actually sounded.

Damian took another calming breath, then acknowledged that it wasn’t working as his shoulders started to shake.

A soft meow sounded from his right, just before something soft brushed his arm. Damian tucked into his head into his knees, unwilling to let even his pet witness his moment of weakness. Alfred continued to brush up his arm, meowing louder when he didn’t get the attention he was seeking. After a few more moments, Alfred shoved his head in the space between Damian’s chest and legs, squirming in an attempt to get into his lap.

“Fine, you insistent creature,” Damian whispered, straightening up. Alfred hopped up, purring in victory. The vibration was comforting, and Damain shifted a little closer. He stroked Alfred in silence for a while, sniffling every so often.

“It is not that I miss it there,” Damian confided quietly. “There was a constant distrust within the League, and I was not allowed to grow too close with the people around me for fear that it would affect my ability to carry out orders. I was avoided because of the status of my mother and grandfather, and I was put under strenuous training in order to assess my breaking point. It is much more enjoyable in Gotham, even with this group of idiotic misfits.”

Alfred meowed, nuzzling Damian’s neck.

“It is just…” Damian heaved a sigh and allowed a slight wobble to enter his tone. “Mother would be so proud when I exceeded expectations. Grandfather would even express his pleasure. They made it out to be a great occasion when I passed some sort of test. Not in the way that people celebrate here; there was no great party or shower of gifts. Just simple things. Sometimes Mother would eat dinner with me. Sometimes Grandfather would show me a new technique. There was no hostility in their praise.” Damian stopped to take another shuddering breath. Then, he whispered, “It was nice.”

Damian curled around Alfred, warm and comforting, and allowed himself to remember everything that he lost. And if he shed a few tears, well, he was sure Alfred would never tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is one of my favorite characters and that apparently means that I like to give him feelings. Whoops.  
> Even though I think Damian is better off with Bruce (shitty parenting tactics aside), I think Dami would have mixed feelings about leaving his grandfather and his mother. They may have been attempting to manipulate Damian, but I have a feeling that they were affectionate with him at times too. What better way to get a child to stay loyal to you?


End file.
